


Plumeria

by nbbucky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Loki, erotic saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbbucky/pseuds/nbbucky
Summary: Today was feeding day and Clint wanted to try something different.





	Plumeria

Today was feeding day and Clint wanted to try something different.

 

He had been fortunate enough to find his way into Loki’s life, although find his way wasn’t the most correct turn of phrase, Loki had laid his claim on Clint. They first met at a bar, Loki had been confident and British, which Clint would be ashamed to say were two features that worked wonders on him.

 

 _“Hello.” The first thing Clint had noticed besides the accent was Loki’s height, he was easily over six feet tall, it could have easily been intimidating but Loki had had this easy air about him._ _And he smelled like a garden._

 

 _Clint had been floating in sobriety at best and tipsy at worst, “Hey,” Clint looked Loki over again and couldn’t help asking, “Why the hell are you here?”_   


_Loki just raised his eyebrow as if asking Clint to continue to explain before allowing himself to take offense._

 

 _“I mean– why are you in a dingy bar like this dressed like_ that _.”_

 

_Loki had been in a full suit and that also always got Clint’s blood racing, although at the time he never would’ve admitted that the sight of men in formal wear caused blood to pool in his groin._

 

_Loki smiled, “Perhaps I was looking for someone like you.”_

 

_It was a purr, he was trying to take Clint home._

 

_“Look, dude, I’m not into dudes.”_

_  
_   
“Aah, let me buy you a drink at least.” Clint shrugged, his glass was already nearly empty and who didn’t love free booze?

 

_They got two whiskeys and were drinking calmly when Clint asked, “What the hell made you come over here?”_

 

_“What would like to hear, that I saw you and thought you seemed an adequate partner?”_

 

_“Wow, you sure know how to woo a girl.” Clint leaned forward as he talked, there was something real interesting about the guy._

 

_“What would you have liked me to say?” He was clearly glad the conversation was continuing although he had been turned down._

 

_Clint smirked while looking at his glass, “You could’ve at least called me pretty.”_

_  
_   
And that was the first time Clint had heard Loki laugh. Clint didn’t know, Loki didn’t even know but that was the beginning of their relationship.

 

_Loki checked his watch and whispered, “Damn.”_

 

 _“What is it?”_   


_“I have somewhere I have to be and can’t continue this illuminating conversation with you. Here,” Loki handed him a card, “Call me. I’m Loki. I don’t think I ever told you that.”_ _  
_

_  
Clint took the card, “Yeah you didn’t. I’m Clint. Clint Barton.” He wasn’t sure why he had felt compelled to tell this Loki guy his last name but he had._

 

_“Well, Clint Barton, it has been my pleasure.” And then he left._

 

_Clint called the next morning; he couldn’t help it._

  


It had been hard for Clint to adjust to Loki’s fixation on him, Loki had been the first man to ever hit on him, his gay crisis, the guy that ‘popped his cherry’, and the first vampire Clint ever dated.

 

Yeah, the vampire part hadn’t been easy for Clint either but now he was almost getting into the habit of counting down the days to feeding day, the day every two months when Loki took some of Clint’s blood to drink. It was intimate and real, Loki holding him down and slicing a part of his body to drip into a cup or Loki pushing an IV into Clint’s arms and the pair watching the bag fill up; but they had agreed that Loki would never bite Clint.

 

_“That’s a cliche, Barton.”_

 

_“So…no biting, Lo?”_

 

 _“No, you’re very willing are you not? I have no reason to placate you with my saliva.”_ _  
_   
“Your saliva?”

 

_“It has certain properties that only activate when I’m feeding.”_

 

_“Like…?”_

 

Erotic saliva, since Loki had explained that biting was used on unwilling victims because it caused their bodies to relax and near the end of the blood draining reach orgasm, Clint had been haunted. He thought about it every feeding day without fail but could never find the words to convince Loki and so he never asked. He knew Loki wanted to, could feel Loki looking over him like a piece of meat, like a sack of warm blood. That desire was usually channeled into their sex, Loki was the type to handle Clint like a ragdoll. Clint was in the car driving home from work and if he unzipped his jacket even a bit then a bouquet of perfect purple splotches started to appear. Loki liked his neck and wrists the most and while Clint enjoyed the treatment (to the point where on the few nights they were separated Clint would use one hand to twist and tug his cock and place the other on his throat until he was seeing stars) he had to admit it was hard to deal with.

 

Clint worked as an archery teacher at an afterschool program and having huge purple bruises covering his body was not easy to explain to a group of ten-year-olds… or their parents.

 

The last time Clint went to the doctor Loki had been with him. Clint had cut his thumb on an arrowhead, Loki’s self-control during the situation was perfect although his fear of Clint being seriously injured had probably overridden his desire to drink the dark red blood spilling from his finger. Clint had needed stitches, he was sure so Loki drove him to the ER. He came into the room with Clint and the doctor because he could as Clint’s partner and then the doctor asked him to leave so she could ask Clint if he was being abused. She had seen his bruises and scars from previous feeding days.

 

Phil, one of Clint’s very few friends and a man that worked a government job so important Clint still didn’t know what it was, was trying to convince him that he was in an abusive relationship and he just couldn’t see it yet.

 

_“Clint,” Phil had grabbed his wrist after he reached for his drink. They went out to dinner every couple of weeks to catch up and just talk, their schedules didn’t allow for much more contact, “What the fuck, are you okay? How did this happen?”_

 

_Clint moved his arm back to grab his drink and take a long sip, “I’m seeing someone new.”_

 

_“And you’re just gonna let her do this, I know you like the types that look like they can kill you but that doesn’t mean you should let them,” It was a jab and a joke but Clint had to refrain from rolling his eyes, sure Natasha and Wanda had been a little bit, absolutely crazy and Bobbi could easily kill a man if she so desired but that didn’t mean he had a type._

 

_“He,” Clint corrected and coughed slightly, “And I like it.”_

 

_“Since when have you liked BDSM?”_

 

_“It’s a… new development.”_

 

_Phil hummed like he knew something Clint didn’t and that telling Clint wouldn’t help any (at least he knew Clint well), “Well, I’m here if you ever need to talk or feel less than safe.”_

He and Loki just liked rough sex, goddamn.

 

So something that should be very private was very public and Clint had come to the conclusion that if Loki would channel that aggression into the act that he actually wanted to participate in then perhaps Clint would have fewer bruises to explain away. Fewer people to placate and more time to enjoy his relationship without guilt.   

 

He parked his car and went into his house; nice smells were wafting around the home. One of the pluses of dating a centuries-old vampire that fed off of you was that they cook for you on feeding day. That was definitely a good part of the package for Clint, being able to eat dinner while sat across from Loki who was sipping from a wine glass filled with Clint’s blood.

 

“What’s for dinner?”  
  
“You.” The answer was playful but meaningful.   
  
“No, what’s my dinner?”   
  
“It’s a surprise, as always.” Loki never disappointed with what he made for dinner, it would be something rich and hearty to replenish Clint’s strength after he took blood and before he dragged him upstairs for the night.

 

Clint crept into the kitchen and encircled Loki with his arms, he was cooking away and chuckled when he felt Clint’s warm body press against him. Loki was always freezing cold, no blood in his veins, but that never stopped Clint from cuddling and showing him plenty of physical affection. Although it had been quite the shock the first time they had been intimate even after Loki had warned him, like getting fucked by a popsicle.  

 

“Someone is excited.”

 

“It’s feeding day.” Clint said, face buried in Loki’s shirt.

 

“That it is. What method would you prefer today?”

 

It was now or never, Clint wanted this and Loki wanted this so it should be easy to renegotiate.

 

“Bite me.” Clint felt Loki stiffen.

 

“Clint, do you have any idea what you’re asking for?”

 

“Yes, I’ve thought about this a lot, Lo. I want you to bite me.”

 

“Don’t be foolish,” Loki hissed, Clint could tell from the sounds that he was tossing a salad.

 

Clint gritted his teeth, “I’m being serious.”

 

Loki was clenching the wooden spoon but had stopped with the salad, “What will I do if something goes wrong?” Loki whispered tightly, “If I can’t stop?”

 

Clint smiled to himself, “You’ll stop, I trust you to stop,” Clint leaned up and kissed the back of Loki’s neck, “You always stop with everything else.”

 

“This isn’t everything else,” Loki dropped the spoon onto the counter and it clattered for a moment before he slammed it on the table to stop it, “This is me _biting_ you, drinking your blood and you expect me to stop. That’s like giving you a glass of water after facing dehydration and looking death in the face and telling you to stop before you reached the end.”

 

Clint whispered, “I’m a glass of water?”

 

“You’re the most refreshing glass of water. Do you know why I really approached you that night?” Loki inhaled and turned to face him, “You were barely three drinks in and you already had a flush about you and it made me so thirsty. My intentions that night were to get a few more drinks in you to see how far that flush would go, fuck you and then suck you dry.”

 

Clint felt a tightness in his throat but Loki continued, “Do not misunderstand, if you ever wished to stop giving your blood I would be fine, I would stay with you but every time I drink from you I am reborn. I could never stop if you let me sink my teeth into your flesh.”

 

Clint looked into Loki’s eyes, “I want you to try.” Clint pushed his fingers into Loki’s hair and Clint knew he had won at the flutter of Loki’s eyes. He wanted to try too, so desperately.

 

As they walked upstairs Clint fought the urge to jump on him; Clint shut the door to the bedroom behind them. Clint loved his little bedroom, Clint and Loki both preferred higher places to relax but desired safety so he had his mattress set on the floor but a hammock that Loki called his nest.

 

Clint peeled his shirt off before pouncing onto the bed, Loki went from looking sick with worry to slightly amused, “You just ruined your nicely made bed.”

 

Clint shrugged, “Come here already.”

 

Loki leaned down but didn’t get onto the bed, “There are so many places were I’ve wanted to bite you. I have thought about this an ungodly amount but then again, I am an ungodly creature,” His pointer finger grazed Clint’s bottom lip before traveling down.

 

He pressed at the junction of Clint’s neck and shoulder, then a point midway in his clavicle, he couldn’t seem to stop pressing on Clint’s chest, he pressed once softly at his hip bone and finished with a series of caresses from both hands to signal how he seemingly wanted to ruin Clint’s thighs.    

 

“Oh,” Clint whispered, “For today?”  
  
“What an excellent question, where for today?” Loki’s hand came back up to grip Clint’s neck, he let his thumb press at the area where his shoulder and neck met, “How about here?”

 

“Yes,” Clint whispered, “Anywhere is fine.” Clint felt Loki’s lips brush the spot before he leaned in more and licked. Clint instantly felt warm especially in the spot, Loki licked again and the heat intensified through his body.

 

Loki hesitated for a moment, Clint could feel his own apprehension intellectually but he was so warm he just wanted it to continue.

 

“Come on, I trust you,” Clint groaned.

 

“I know, that’s why I’m so scared,” Loki murmured before biting down. Clint had never been in an electric chair or struck by lightning but the feeling of Loki biting into, ripping at and drinking from his flesh was, in short, electrifying. Loki had just poured pleasure into him through that spot.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Clint moaned softly and he heard Loki almost whimper around his flesh in response.

 

It was like having a hardon where he was getting bitten, there was no blood pooling to his cock at all but he was the most aroused he had ever been in his entire life. Clint reached and grabbed at Loki’s shoulders and felt him huff a breath against his skin, Loki’s face was pushed in as far as he could go. It felt so good, he wanted more so subconsciously he lifted his hips to rut against any part of Loki’s body he could reach but when he made contact he didn’t feel the spark of pleasure as always. He wanted more, no, needed more and he didn’t know how to get it for himself but he knew that Loki would have the answer.

 

“Loki, fuck, I want more,” Clint groaned and pushed Loki’s head to his neck. Loki’s tongue darted from his mouth to swipe at the skin that his teeth weren’t sunk into, it was like a jolt of pleasure. And Loki kept doing it over and over.

 

“Yes, yes, it’s so– feels soso good,” Clint could barely talk anymore, he felt dizzy with pleasure and he kept making noises he couldn’t stop, the noise that he heard when people where sobbing but trying very unsuccessfully to hide it, he might even be drooling but he didn’t care, he needed to come.  

 

It kept going and it was so mind-numbingly good, he was on fire, he was tearing up and his vision was starting to go black, “F–Fuck, Loki, come, I’m gonna–”

 

Loki pulled away from him with a jolt, his lips were a scarlet red, the sight was beautiful and did wonders for Clint’s arousal.

 

“No, please, I wanna come,” He said, he still wasn’t all that aware but he could feel the arousal slowly subsiding, “Loki, please, make me come.”

 

Loki licked his lips and swallowed before he came back to Clint, licked at the wound and pulled Clint’s flaccid cock from his pants. He kept licking at the wound as he lubed up Clint and toyed with him till he came all over Loki’s fingers.

 

Loki pulled back, grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on his bedside table and wiped his fingers off.

 

“You need to rest,” He said softly, “I almost did not stop, you are lucky to be alive.”

 

“But you did stop,” Clint said dreamily, he was tired but he didn’t like his tone at all, didn’t he have a good time too?

 

“Only because I heard you cry out, if you had stayed silent I would be holding your corpse right now.”

 

“Well, I’m glad we did that,” Clint whispered as he let his fingers grace over his neck.

 

“I’m sure you are,” Loki sighed as he moved Clint to tuck him into bed.

 

“You liked it though didn’t you?” Clint asked as moved to get comfortable.

 

“Yes, of course, having you like that, it was everything I could have ever wanted,” Loki kissed him, “I took far too much from you and I’m not sure I can trust myself to do that ever again but let us not fester on that now though, when you wake dinner will be waiting.”

 

Clint smiled, he would make sure to reassure Loki that he was alright once he woke up from his nap, he really had enjoyed it and was pretty sure neither of them were going to be able to give it after the first taste.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have come out on valentine's day, which is a pretty hilarious thought for me but it's alright it's out now. I really wanted some vampire Loki in frosthawk cause I feel that's really underappreciated so yeah. This may be super self-indulgent but I didn't want to just let it sit in my head and my google docs. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is not beta read so all mistakes are my own and any and all feedback is very very welcome!


End file.
